Going to the Waterford Regal Movie Theater
'Parking your Transportation' The Waterford Lakes Town Center is one of the busiest and most difficult plazas to park at in Orlando. It is a huge location and the Regal movie theater is located deep in the plaza towards the center. The best way to find a place to park your car is to first look to the sides of the theater as there are parking spaces there that people usually don’t think to use. On an especially busy night (Fridays and Saturdays for sure) parking might not be available in that section. The best place to put your car at that point would be one of the restaurants nearby or, if you can’t find anything there and don’t mind walking, towards the front of the theater. If you don’t have a car and want to bike, there are plenty of bike racks throughout the plaza, most of which are by the restaurants in the center of the plaza. There’s also a rack on either side of the theater but they’re usually taken. 'Buying Tickets' There are many ways to go about buying tickets at Regal. You can buy them online through various methods and apps such as Fandango, the Regal site, etc. From there you take the code on either your phone or a printed out piece of paper to be scanned by the ticket ripper who then prints and rips your own tickets from the code. Another way to buy tickets is to use the self-service machines to the right of the ticket booth. The middle machines typically don’t work very well so the best ones to use are the one on the far left and the far right, but the far left one works the best out of all of them. You get your tickets printed there and hand them to the ticket ripper inside who will direct you to your seats. Another way is the tried and true ticket booth where you wait in line (if there is one) and order your tickets vocally from the employee inside the booth. From there, the same process applies as the self-service machine. When it comes to specific kinds of tickets, everyone has their preference. If you are noise-sensitive however, avoid the IMAX theater (AUD 10) as the sound is almost deafening in there. 'Getting Food' The food at Regal is expensive but it’s mostly good. If you’re looking for a meal, there are cheaper and better options nearby such as Five Guys, TGI Fridays, Chick Fil A, etc. If you want a snack, your best bet is asking for unsalted popcorn. Their popcorn is fantastic, but it is heavily salted as a market ploy to get you thirsty and come back for drinks. If you’re okay with that, then get the salted and a drink but if not it’s best to avoid the salted popcorn. As for drinks, they have the usual small, medium, large sizes. Keep in mind that if you ask for a medium drink, they’ll tell you that you can get a large for not much more in price. That being said, the large is a huge drink in comparison and if you were looking for a medium in the first place, don’t bother upgrading because you most likely won’t finish it or will have to leave and use the bathroom in the middle of the movie. The bathrooms are also in the two hallways to the right and left of the concessions area. 'Finding your seats' When you bring your ticket(s) or code(s) to the ticket ripper, he/she will tell you where to go to find your seats. If you forget, it says the room on your ticket stub “AUD #”. There isn’t a sign that tells you which side of the building which theater is in, but you can always ask an employee or use a bit of deductive reasoning if you don’t know by looking at the signs above either hallway. Try to arrive a bit early for the movie if you want good seats, especially if you’re watching a movie on opening night or if you’re a popular one. If you’re late, don’t worry because there are always 20 minutes of ads starting from the point in which the movie is listed to start online and on your ticket. This gives you 20 minutes of leeway to arrive late but keep in mind that seats will be harder to find the later you are. If you do miss a showing, you can talk to the employee(s) at the ticket booth and ask for a refund or to reschedule your ticket for another date or time.